To see through cursed eyes
by Lithium Suicide
Summary: Follows my OC as she grows up under the guidance of Orochimaru. Describes the events in and leading up to her receiving her cursed eyes. Warning: GORE


She skipped along the hallway, one hand sliding along the cold stone of the wall on her right

She skipped along the hallway, one hand sliding along the cold stone of the wall on her right. A light smile was on her face, despite the dreary atmosphere of the endless corridors that was Orochimaru's lair.

Her skipping slowly came to a stop when she saw three people ahead of her. Well, two people and one beaten up and unconscious shinobi.

The two people were either side of the lifeless man, dragging him along to their destination.

She looked up at the people as they passed. One man had shortish blue hair, and pale grey eyes that looked kindly. She recognised him as Kazuya-nii-san. Kazuya 'questioned' the captured enemy nin, and by questioned it meant torture them till they were near death and spilled the secrets of their hidden village.

"Kazuya-nii-san!" she called, while she waved a small hand that just showed through the sleeve of a large jumper.

"Hello, Chishi-chan" Kazuya replied with a smile on his face. He nodded at the other man that was carrying the shinobi to signal him to stop.

"That man," Chishi said pointing to the unconscious one, "he do bad?" she asked with all the cuteness of her three-year-old vocabulary.

"Yes," replied Kazuya, "he tried to pass off as one of Orochimaru-sama's subordinates and sneak in here, but he was instantly found out. He did a rather pathetic job at trying to disguise himself".

Chishi nodded enthusiastically.

"Will you hurt him so he will tell you stuff?"

"yes"

"Can I come? I want to watch, I will be good!" Chishi said looking while up at Kazuya with large eyes.

"Haha, okay, if you want"

"_I can never say no when she does that cute face"_ Kazuya mused to himself.

"We should get moving Kazuya-san, before he wakes up" said the other man helping move the shinobi.

Kazuya shifted his position making it more comfortable to bear the weight of the man.

"Come on, then"

"Yay!"

Chishi then continued to skip, but instead she was now along side Kazuya.

Chishi sat in the corner of an almost-empty room. The walls were smooth stone, neither a crack nor join to be seen. The only way in or out was through a heavy, steel door.

The only object in the chamber was a cold, metal table on which the captured nin was strapped to a little too-tight-for-comfort.

He groaned at he awakened from his induced sleep.

"Nice of you to join us in the world of the awake" commented Kazuya with sarcasm.

"urgmmm…. you… you bastard…"

"hmpf! You haven't even met me and you're already calling me a bastard! The manners of people these days!" said Kazuya with mock hurt.

"But that was a very silly mistake, to call me that, because I am the lucky person chosen to retrieve information from you, willingly or otherwise." He finished the sentence in a menacing tone, putting extra emphasis on the work _otherwise._

"Don't underestimate me! I will never betray my village!"

"If I had a coin for every time I heard that one" Kazuya swiftly replied.

Kazuya then placed a fabric pouch on the table, near the man's leg. From the pouch he pulled out a medium-sized scalpel. It glinted forebodingly in the light of the single, dull overhead bulb.

"Before we begin, I will ask you, will you freely answer any questions I will ask you about your village, and your missions?"

He spat at Kazuya, but Kazuya stepped back in time and the saliva landed in a glob on the granite floor.

"Okay, let's do this the hard way. I think I might start with your left hand…"

Kazuya lowered his scalpel to the palm of the prisoner's secured left arm. He rested the blade on the skin of the hand, and felt the man's muscles tighten in preparation for pain.

"_and oh what a lot of pain that will be…but let's start off small…"_

Chishi sat quietly in the corner. Because of the angle the man was tied down, he wasn't even aware of her presence in the chamber.

She looked at the knife that Kazuya was using to dissect the skin on the man's palm.

"_That's Kazuya-nii-san's favourite knife. He always use that"_ she thought to herself.

Kazuya moved the scalpel up the arm, now pushing deeply into the skin, most likely scraping bone. Crimson liquid flowed from wound, to the table, and dripped onto the floor in a constant patter. He worked slowly, and Kazuya seemed to enjoy the man struggling not to cry out.

"gnh-ARG!" the shinobi yelled, and quickly clenched his teeth together trying to stop another outburst.

Kazuya grinned slightly psychotically.

"Starting to feel it now, are we?"

Kazuya paused, and then removed the blade from inside the man. He placed two fingers on the cut, and let his chakra probe around the wound. He slightly healed the skin on the outside so that he would not die from blood loss.

But Kazuya was not as kind as to just heal the man. He used his chakra to stimulate the nerves around the wound, making the pain more intense.

He grinned sadistically when the shinobi groaned with the extra agony.

Kazuya leant forward.

"This is nothing" he whispered in the man's ear.

The shinobi clenched his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to look at the face of his torturer.

The torturer sighed.

"You know, I prefer it when my subjects look at me."

And with that, Kazuya grabbed the man by the hair, forced his face towards his own.

"Don't move or this will be more painful"

The man didn't move an inch.

He then plucked an eyelid, so it was away from the eye, raised his scalpel, and began to slowly cut off the small flap that protected the eyes.

The man screamed.

Kazuya pushed some chakra down the blade to once again stimulate the nerves and make the pain more acute.

The muscle around the man's eyes twitched as he attempted to shut his eyes with his now non-existent eyelids. Bloods streamed into eyes, basically blinding him. The scarlet water stung his sockets and poured onto his cheeks. Some even dripped into his ears.

Kazuya chucked the useless flaps of skin into a bucket; he tried to keep the place as neat as possible, as he would be the one to clean up afterwards.

He noticed some tears mixed in with the blood from the man's eyes.

"What are you crying for? This is nothing." He repeated, truly starting to enjoy his little game.

"Would you like to tell me some information now?"

"Y-yes… I will… please stop…"

"Nah, I'm enjoying myself too much. You can tell me everything later; let's keep having fun for now"

He once again raised his scalpel, ready to perform even more frightening and excruciating acts.

The captured shinobi cursed himself for thinking he could do this mission, and kept on crying as an even greater amount of pain set in.

Chishi scowled at the man. She was no longer in her corner, and now took to peering at the tortured shinobi on the table.

"_He is…pathetic"_ she thought, remembering the word from a conversation she overheard.

"_He was saying how he would never say nothing, now he saying everything. And he crying… adults don't cry…pathetic" _She repeated the word, as if it meant something more the second time round.

The man writhed on the table, switching between begging for Kazuya to stop and spilling every secret about his village.

"_he is weak… pathetic and weak…" _Chishi used the word again, _"how bad he looks, moving on the table, crying, begging, hurting…"_

Kazuya had finally stopped his exercise, and was now letting the remaining wounds do the work for him. He asked various questions, for example how much they knew about Orochimaru and whatnot.

He demanded a few more answers from the man, and then announced;

"We are done."

Then with one swift movement, he slit the man's jugular and he was instantly dead.

He turned to face Chishi, a true smile on his face despite what had just happened.

"What do you think Chishi-chan? This was some of the most fun I've had".

"He deserved to die" was her indistinct answer.

He looked at her curiously, wondering what caused such a strange answer. It was rather odd to hear such a serious thing come out of the mouth of such a young child.

"What makes you think that?" he asked her.

"He was weak. He was pathetic. He cried, and gave up."

"He was in a lot of pain, y'know"

"Can pain do that? Make you betray and cry, even if you strong?"

"Sometimes"

"I don't want that" Chishi concluded, "If I in pain, I will be strong, and not cry"

"It can be harder than you think; you haven't felt a lot of pain before."

"I won't cry." She stated in a firm voice, "I won't ever"


End file.
